peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 September 1994
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-03 ;Comments *JP is prattling away for the first 20 minutes of the show even more than usual, and it is wonderful. *We learn that he is operating on 90 minutes sleep from the day before. He explains that he checked in to the usual hotel in Paddington where he claims he is known as that "Nice Mr. Truscott". An alarm goes off on a neighboring building around 3:30am and goes on all night. "At the moment I'm running on adrenaline frankly and hysteria so it should be quite interesting to listen, if for no other reason to see if I make it through to 7 o'clock." *Many of the Zion Train ensemble have fishy names: Cod – bass. Tench - percussion. Perch - mixing, percussion and siren. Hake - trumpet. Minnow - percussion. *The show includes John Beast's match report of Worksop v Fleetwood Town. *Johnnie Walker, preparing for his show in the adjacent studio, demands to know "the truth" about Peel and Courtney Love after being ribbed about his "posse". *On the News front: Al Gore is meeting with Irish PM Albert Reynolds following up on a Clinton visit. This is the early days of Irish peace process. Also the research station featured in "Gorillas In The Mist" has been overrun in the Rwanda conflict and the gorillas at mercy of poachers (very sad). Sessions *Zion Train #1. First broadcast of debut session, recorded 1994-07-26. :No known commercial release '' *Stereolab #3. Repeat of session recorded 1993-09-28 and first broadcast 30 October 1993. :''Available on Strange Fruit double CD ABC Music - Radio 1 Sessions '' Tracklisting :''JP: "Go Guitar Wolf, go!" *Guitar Wolf: Something Else (single) (Bag Of Hammers) :JP: "From Tokyo Japan (yes '''that' Tokyo), that's Guitar Wolf on Bag Of Hammers records from Seattle, Washington. One of my favorite record labels, at least the name anyway... and here's another guitar playing fool."'' *Shellac: The Admiral (7" The Bird Is The Most Popular Finger) (Drag City) :JP: "The LP will be in the shops during the week and I'll be able to play it to you next week because, well at least Steve Albini if not the rest of the band don't really approve of promotional copies of records going out. I don't entirely disapprove of that philosophy myself I must say, although it would be very expensive if everybody did it." :JP: "The first coming up now from Zion Train, the first part of what has been styled 'The Dalglish Dub Symphony'... This is 'Rousillon Inna No 7 Style'. I must admit I don't spot the analogy in that one." *Zion Train: Dalglish Dub Symphony: Rousillon Inna No.7 Style (session) :JP: "Artist in a number 7 shirt, is that the point of it? I suppose it could be. Anyway, Kenny will be listening this afternoon as he always does I don't doubt." *Sleeper: Pyro Technician (I think I Love You) (CD Magazine: Volume Eleven) (Volume) *Stereolab: Wow & Flutter (session) :The Wolves football result is in and, with Billy Wright dying the night before, JP recalls seeing Billy play for Wolves in the first match JP ever went to. *Palace Brothers: You Will Miss Me When I Burn (LP: Palace Brothers) (Domino) :JP: "Did you notice the line in there, "there are wolves here"? I hadn't spotted that before. That's spooky." :JP: "This is a record that I was given as part of my birthday present by somebody at the Reading Festival last weekend and it comes originally from Venezuela... I wish Andy was here, I could ask him what it means." *Proyecto Uno: Esta Pega'o (single) (Cafe Latino) :JP: "I asked Kershaw what it meant and he said rather vaguely, 'must be slang'. Let's just hope it's not front bottoms..." (Andy Kershaw laughs hysterically in the background) :JP: "Hardly a week passes in which dozens of people don't write to me and say 'whatever became of Dub Sex?'. Well a few of them are now in a band called Dumb. They've got a single... called 'Always Liverpool' but it's far from being a football song." *Dumb: Always Liverpool (single) (Thrill City) *Mountain Goats: Alpha Incipiens (LP: Zopilote Machine) (Ajax) *Full Moon Scientist: A Monday Morning Dread (12" single) (Hard Hands) :JP: "Last weekend when I was at Reading I did any number of exhilirating pop star interviews. I'm sure you heard and enjoyed every single one of them. One of them was with Jon 'Fat' Beast. I can't remember what it was that we talked about but I bet it was jolly interesting, and he's on the phone again now because he's been to a football match." *Telephone interview with Jon Beast about Worksop Town v Fleetwood Town, which ended 4-2. *Nectarine No.9: Couldn't Phone Potatoes (LP: This Arsehole's Been Burned Too Many Times Before) (Postcard) (tape flip during track) :File b *Zion Train: Dalglish Dub Symphony: Tricky Angle Wembley 78 (session) *Zaiken Show: Lizui Moninga Pts 1 & 2 (single) (Edition Salongo) :JP: "I like those little yelps that they do." *Guided By Voices: Gold Star For Robot Boy (LP: Bee Thousand) (Matador) *News at 5:30. *Tuff To The Bone: Dance Hall Junglists (12": single ) (Slam) :JP: "It's usually this stage in the programme when I say that everything's Jungle these days and we can look forward to something like the Neil Diamond Jungle remixes, but I think I've done that once too often to be perfectly honest so I'll drop it from my repertoire." *Stereolab: Anemie (session) *The Zodiac: Sagittarius The Versatile Daredevil (LP: Cosmic Sounds) (Elektra) :JP: (After this particularly psychedelic track with New Age lyrics) From 1967 – well it would have to be really. :JP: "Time I think that we were shouted at by some Finnish men." *Mieskuoro Huutajat: Sininen Ja Valkoinen (EP: HYVA) (Bad Vuggum) *Zion Train: Dalglish Dub Symphony: Through The Legs Scottish Warrior (session) :JP: "That person who it was who wrote to the music papers a few weeks ago complaining about the fact that this programme is dedicated to the playing obscure American singles on even more obscure labels isn't going to like the next 5 minutes or so at all." *Baboon: Tool (single) (Silver Girl) *Stigmata A Go Go: Outdoor Miner (7" Cyclone Rider / Pedal / Outdoor Miner) (Silver Girl) :JP: "It's intriguing the esteem in which Wire are held particularly the early stuff, by a lot of American bands - and people over here as well of course - but they all seem to be rushing to do cover versions of usually that song, actually." *Paranonia: Ice Scape (LP: Low Intensity) (Nova Zembla) :File c *Null: Flying Serpent (10" 3 Track EP) (4th Dimension) *Maddening Flames: Cobweb (LP: Wanderlust) (Rare) :JP: "Not absolutely sure that I played you the track I'd intended to play you. Must be some technical problem or I've mistimed it or something." *Stereolab: Moogie Wonderland (Session) :JP: "How many times do I have to tell you my name is not Douglas." *John Chibadura and The Tembo Brothers: Vekadzi Vivanhu (LP: Vengai Zvenyu) (Universal) :JP: "People are beginning to swarm into Johnnie Walker's studio next door. He's beginning to develop a bit of a posse, actually. It's getting to the point where Kershaw and myself are the only people who don't have a posse. I feel kind of naked when I go into the programme." *Rugrat: Sad But True (7" Rhubarb) (Rugger Bugger) :JP: "When I was a lad I was very keen on a record by Bill Justis called 'Raunchy'. Huevos Rancheros have done it up again 90s style." *Huevos Rancheros: Raunchy (7" Rockin' In The Henhouse) (One Louder) :JP: "Actually the truth about me and Courtney Love is that I want to put my arm around her and say, Courtney you're on four bedrooom walls in our house and this is getting daft!" *Cocoa Tea: Talkin (single) (Digital B) *News at 6:30. *H Foundation: Laika (12" Laika) (Bomba) :JP has another one of his spooky coincidences. This time he has just opened a letter while playing the very song the guy was asking about. :JP: "Time now I think for the nation's fave power pop combo." *Wedding Present: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (single) (Island) *Zion Train: Super Eagle Zion Train Annual Dub Award (session) *Eddie Bo: Now Let's Popeye (LP: Still Spicy Gumbo Stew) (Ace) :JP: "I've been having a spot of trouble with the sacroiliac lately I have to say." *Doo Rag: Breakin' Straw (7" Trudge) (In The Red) (tape flip during track) :File d *Stereolab: Heavy Denim (Session) *Robert Wyatt & Claustrophobia: Tu Traicon (LP: Flotsam Jetsam) (Rough Trade) :JP tells Johnnie Walker he needs to hurry home as there is a Cheese Fondue waiting for him. File ;Name *Peel19940903 Zion Train Stereolab a *Peel19940903 Zion Train Stereolab b *Peel19940903 Zion Train Stereolab c *Peel19940903 Zion Train Stereolab d ;Length *tape a 46:48 *tape b 46:38 *tape c 46:35 *tape d 08:55 ;Other *Available in flac and mp3 versions *Tracklisting for this show based on information available through the Peel SuperSearch. *Many thanks to Andrew and Gary! ;Available *Not currently available online. Please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:AndrewT Category:Shared